You're Not Alone
by Tiffany7898
Summary: -HIATUS- Goten and Valese break up after he finds out Valese cheated on him for the second time. Goten is heartbroken, he feels alone. No matter what Trunks and Marron do to help Goten get Valese off his mind, nothing worked. That is, until a blue-haired half saiyan calls. But what happens when Valese comes back into the picture? GotenxBulla GotenxValese and a little TrunksxMarron
1. Chapter 1

Goten's house was usually quiet, the neighbors didn't have a problem with him, until now. Yelling and screaming could be heard from down the block. "Valese I can't do this anymore." Goten said shaking his head. Valese was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. "G-Goten...I'm s-sorry!" She said between sobs. Valese covered her face in shame. "Valese, you were cheating on me. I forgave you and gave you second chance, then you go sleeping around again! I'm done! I'm done Valese! We're done!" Goten yelled and threw his hands in the air.

Valese stood back up and held onto to Goten. "No! Goten please! I'm sorry!" She pleaded. Valese buried her face into Goten's chest. Goten didn't buy it one bit, she did the same thing last time she cheated on him. Goten never liked to see her cry, he took her back and told her everything will be ok, that he wouldn't leave her. Valese instantly stopped crying after he told her those things, she start laughing and he hugged him. She thanked him about a hundred times, Goten kept his distance for a couple of days, but, soon he was wrapped around her finger once again.

Goten rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him. "No Valese! We're done, and you aren't fucking sorry! All of this shit happened the first time you cheated on me! You said sorry, I believed you and took you back! I regret that now, you aren't sorry Valese so stop saying that." Goten yelled. Valese began to sob even more, then her sobbing turned to anger. "Well I wouldn't have gone out doing those things if you had come home! Everyday after work you go to Capsule Corp.!" Valese screamed.

Goten laughed and shook his head. "Have you forgotten why I go there? Bulla asked me to help her train! You know I spar with her after work!" Goten shouted. "Why do you have to spar with her Goten? Is she more special than me?" Valese asked.

"Right now, yeah, she is!" Goten growled. Valese shook her head. "Now you know why I did what I did." Valese said. "See how it feels?"

Goten looked at Valese like she was crazy. "That's why you cheated me? Because I was spending time with Bulla?" Goten asked.

"Spending time for you probably meant spending time in her bed!" Valese sneered. "Valese I never cheated on you! Bulla and I never had sex! I was doing her a favor as a friend!" Goten shouted.

"Sure you were Goten!" Valese said sarcastically. Valese walked over to the sofa and sat down. "You don't love me."

"I don't love you?" Goten asked. "Valese, I did love you, I really did. But you are the one who is hurting us right now! And I do come home everyday to you! You are the one who fucking ignores me!"

"Excuse me? You come home til ten at night!" Valese said.

"I get off of work at six Valese. Driving over to Capsule Corp. is another hour, I eat dinner there. Bulla and I start sparing at eight o' clock!" Goten shouted. "At least on my days off I try to spend time with you! You keep pushing me away! It's clear that you didn't want me!"

"Of course I wanted you Goten!" Valese said.

"Then why the fuck did you cheat on me?" Goten asked.

"Because I thought you were cheating on me!" Valese said.

"Valese why would I cheat on you? You know damn well I treat you with love and respect! You didn't trust me!" Goten said.

"Goten I am sorry!" Valese said with tears.

"You wouldn't have done what you did if you trusted me Valese. Why should I trust you? You might go and sleep around again!" Goten shouted.

"Goten please-"

"Get out Valese. Pack your things and get out of my fucking house!" Goten screamed.

"Goten-"

"Valese get out!" Goten screamed again.

Valese cried more and got up from the sofa. She slowly walked across the living room to the hallway. Goten was watching her every move, Valese opened up the master bedroom door and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a bag and walked over to the dresser to begin packing her things.

Goten didn't like to yell at Valese, but he had enough, he could take the pain she was causing anymore. Goten really loved her, but she didn't bother to show love back. Valese really hurt Goten, he held back tears as she walked past him to the front door. She stopped before she could open it.

"I'll come back for the rest of my stuff later." She said and opened the door. She slammed it behind her and walked over to her car. She opened up the trunk and put the bag inside, then she walked over to the driver's door and jumped in.

_'_Where_ am I gonna go?'_ Valese Thought. She sat in the car for a good ten minutes thinking of a place to go. Then it hit her, she smirked and drove off.

Goten sighed and sat down on the sofa, thinking about everything that just happened. Honestly, he didn't want Valese to go, but the decision was made. Goten phone went off, he grabbed it from the coffee table and looked at it.

'Trunks'

Goten hit 'Accept' and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked lowly.

"Hey Goten." Trunks said.

"Hi."

"Umm, are you alright?"

"No...Valese and I just broke up."

"Oh...sorry to hear...wait what for?"

"She cheated on me...again."

Trunks sighed on the other line. "I told you, once a cheater always a cheater. Good you got rid of her though, she won't be causing anymore drama."

Goten shook his head, he didn't want anybody talking about Valese like that, but it was true. "I know..." He said trailing off.

Trunks took a short pause before replying. "Do you wanna go out and get a couple drinks? It'll take your mind off her."

Goten thought about it for a minute and took a deep breath. "Yeah...I could go for a couple drinks."

"Okay, meet me in the bar downtown right across from Capsule Corp.'s east branch."

"Okay."

They hung up and Goten laid back on the sofa. "A couple drinks would help." He said to himself. "I'll be fine...I don't need her."

Or did he? Goten got up and walked over to his room to get changed. He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to forget everything.

**(AN: New Story! GotenxBulla and GotenxValese with a little TrunksxMarron (I couldn't help myself) Review guys! Tell me what I need to work on. No flames, if you don't like the story then don't read it! Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you guys for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it :) I just finished another lesson of Algebra and I'm bored, so I've decided to write another chapter. I hope you guys like it, Review!)**

**atal15- Thank you!**

**Mizookie- Yup! But it will be surprising, I've got something up my sleave *smiles evily***

**Kevin- Thank you!**

**xxblueluverxx- Thank you :) Wow, your username is just like the one I used to have on a different website, mine was xblueluvrx**

**Writer'sFantasy- Well you must be having a good time on vacation :P Thank you! :)**

**Viva La Amore- Thank you :) I knew how to do that scene well because I've witnessed it many times, I have a lot of friends with drama**

**Brii-Chan14- You know it! Lol here's an update just for you :)**

**aoj95- Thank you :D**

**artemis road- Thank you! Don't worry, TrunksxMarron will be in this story, I couldn't help myself, I have to write about them ;)**

**Guest- Yup, poor Goten, don't worry, he'll be ok :)**

**Chapter 2~**

***At the bar***

"I still can't believe she would do that to me, Trunks. I've done so much for her!" Goten said.

"I know you've a lot for her, you deserve better than her that's for sure." Trunks said. "Just be happy she's out of your life, she can't hurt you anymore."

"She's coming later to get the rest of her stuff." Goten sighed. "If I see her again I'm afraid I'll feel sorry for her..."

"You feel sorry for everybody Goten. You see a homeless man on the street you give him twenty zeni." Trunks said. "You got a heart bro, any girl would want a guy like that. You just gotta choose the right one. When she comes back to get her stuff don't pay attention to her. Just let her take her stuff and leave, make sure she gives back your key too."

"That's for sure, I don't wanna come home to find everything in my house gone. Part of me feels like I've made a mistake..." Goten said shaking his head.

"Goten don't think like that. You made the right decision by getting rid of that bitch." Trunks said. "You didn't do anything wrong, she was the one that ruined it. Now come on, stop taking about her, she's out of your life now! Go find another girl, and not some one night stand. Find a meaningful one."

"Like I'll ever find a girl that's meaningful." Goten said. Goten shook his head and drunk his screwdriver. "Trunks, all the girls you've dated only wanted your money. Your last girlfriend was a year ago, why don't you look for a girl too?"

"I'm busy, I would like to have one around, but my mom keeps sending me off places for deals and mergers." Trunks said and drunk his Gin. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm going away for two weeks on Friday."

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"Australia." Trunks said. "You wanna come?"

"You're asking me if I wanna go with you?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked at him dully. "Yes I'm asking you."

"Oh, well you never asked me if I wanted to go on one of your business trips before." Goten said.

"Well Marron is going with me too. Bulla has to come with me to help make the deal. The deal we have to do will only take a few hours, then we got the rest of the time to do whatever we want. So I decided to take you and Marron with me." Trunks said. "My mom got the penthouse of Four Seasons in Sydney."

"She got you the penthouse?" Goten asked surprized.

"Yeah, it's pretty big from the pictures I've seen." Trunks said. "Are you up for it?"

Goten thought about the trip for a little, he figured it would be nice, he hadn't had a vacation in a while. He would have to close up his dojo for a little but he didn't mind. "Yeah, I'll go. I heard about clubs in Sydney."

"The Vault and Eleven NightClub are good." Trunks said.

"How do you know?" Goten asked.

"I know people down in Australia." Trunks said.

"Well this is gonna be one hell of a vacation." Goten laughed. "But it'll be fun."

They laughed and Trunks' phone started vibrating. Trunks looked down to see who it was from.

'Marron'

'Hey, Where are you?'

Trunks smiled at the text, they've been talking to each other a lot lately. Goten looked at his friend at he typed away on his phone.

'At the bar wit Goten, u?'

Trunks locked his phone and set it on the counter. Goten smirked at his best friend.

"Who was that?"

"Marron." Trunks replied.

"Ooooohhhh." Goten smirked. Trunks rolled his eyes and his phone went off again.

'At the Cafe getting some coffee, I was wondering if you knew any places that need employers.'

Trunks raised an eye brow at the text, Marron had a job, why would she be looking for another one?

'Capsule Corp. is hiring, y?'

"What's wrong, you looked disturbed." Goten asked laughing at that last part.

"Marron is looking for another job." Trunks said.

"Doesn't she work for that magazine 'Perfect'?" Goten asked. "She books appointments for celebrity's to come in and take their photo shoots right?"

"Yeah."

Another text came in.

'I got laid off, my whole department got laid off. Perfect isn't advertising celebrity's line's anymore, so no more photo shoots. What are you guys hiring?'

'Well I'm trying to find a new secretary, we also need some people in the costumer service department. Go to my office and we can talk about it some more, I'll be there in 10'

'Okay, thanks :)'

Trunks locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "What did she say?" Goten asked. Trunks looked over to his best friend and gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm gonna help Marron get a job at Capsule Corp. I'm gonna meet her in my office in ten." Trunks said as he got up. "Pack your things Goten, we leave for Sydney in two days."

With that, Trunks got up and walked out of the bar and into his car, then he drove off back to his office. Goten got up from the bar and left money on the counter, he felt a little dizzy when he got up but he was ok. He walked out of the bar and into his car, then he drove back to his house for a nice long nap.

**(AN: Another Chapter tomorrow! I got a little time on my hands :) Just so you guys know, the clubs and drinks I mentioned in the story are real, so is the hotel I OWN NONE OF THEM! Review please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Hi everyone, I decided to do some writing as of right now, I was gonna do it later, but it's storming here in FL...and my power just went out...so the only things I could use is my laptop, phone and ipod! I was originally going to send Trunks, Goten, Bulla and Marron to Trinidad and Tobago for Carnival :) I could even bring out my west indian side ;) But, sadly, Carnival is finished, so I settled with plan B, Australia! Enjoy this chapter! Review!)**

**Writer'sFantasy- Yup he was tipsy, and wow, I'm still mind blown Lol**

**atal15- This chapter :)**

**MysteriouslyMe987- Thank you :)**

**MarronChestnut- yup! I did some research about it too, so I got everything planned out ;)**

**Brii-Chan14- I don't know about that ;)**

**artemis road- thank you! And yes it does! Well...for Trunks and Marron, Goten is a whole different story**

_***HEY GUYS! I'd really appreciate it if you would go to my profile and vote on the poll I made. I have two story idea's but I don't know which one to do first! Thank you!***_

**Chapter 3~**

***Trunks' Office***

"Seriously?" Marron asked as she sat down on Trunks' desk. "Yeah, you can my secretary. Just do me favor and don't book any appointments for me on Fridays. I like to take naps in here on Fridays. You can start when we get back from Australia." Trunks said. Marron beamed with excitement and gave Trunks a bear hug.

"Thank you so much!" She said. "No problem Marron." Trunks said as he hugged back. They pulled away and Trunks sat down on his chair. "So how is Goten?" Marron asked.

"Not so well...But I'm sure after our little vacation he'll be ok." Trunks said. "Aw, I feel sorry for him, he deserves better than Valese." Marron said.

"I told him." Trunks said as he looked at his watch. "Well, my shift is over."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything all day." Marron said as she raised an eye brow. "Nobody needs to know that." Trunks smirked. Marron rolled her eyes and jumped off his desk. "Well I'm gonna go back home, I'll see you Friday. Thanks again." Marron said as she walked out the door.

"See you then." Trunks waved her off.

Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bulla were busy packing for the two weeks ahead of them. Goten let Valese take the rest of her stuff, and she gave back his key. Valese was out of his life for good! Two days came and went, the four went to the airport to board their flight. But once they got there, the flight was delayed due to a storm. So they just sat in the terminal waiting for the storm to pass.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Marron said as she got up. "You guys want anything?"

"Can you get me a mocha?" Bulla asked.

"I'll have a cappuccino." Trunks said.

"And I'll take an espresso." Goten said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Marron said as she walked off.

Trunks sighed, leaned back, and looked up at the ceiling. 'Why couldn't mom let us take the jet?' He thought. Trunks picked his back up and looked forward. "I'm gonna get some food, want anything?" He asked.

"No I'm good." Bulla said.

"Could you buy me some cookies?" Goten asked. Trunks rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright." He said as he walked away. Goten slid down in chair and looked at Bulla who was texting away.

"Who are you texting so much? I've never seen you type away like that on your phone." Goten laughed.

Bulla shook her head. "You don't need to know."

"Bulla..."

"...My dad."

Goten busted out laughing. "Since when he Vegeta learn how to text?"

"My mom taught him. Ever since then, every time I go out he texts me asking if I was ok, where am I and all that stuff." Bulla said. "Then I gotta text him back all the answers to his questions."

"well you are his only daughter, he just wants to make sure you're safe." Goten said.

"But I'm with Trunks, I don't know why he still has to do all of that." Bulla protested.

"Bulla...this is Trunks we're talking about. I would be worried too." Goten laughed and Bulla laughed along with him.

"I heard that!" Trunks yelled as he walked back over to them. Trunks threw the bag of cookies at Goten and sat down with a bag of cheetos. "Goten you owe me two zeni and I'm a good brother!"

Bulla leaned on Trunks and smiled. "Yes you are, but let's face it. You get distracted sometimes."

Marron walked over to them and handed them their coffee. "Thanks." Trunks said to Marron. "How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it." Marron said. "How much was it Marron?" Trunks asked again. Marron rolled her eyes. "Four zeni."

"I'll pay you back." Trunks said, then he turned to Bulla. "What did you say?"

Bulla shook her head. "My point exact." Goten laughed as Bulla propped her feet up on Goten's lap. "I'm not your back brace." Trunks said to Bulla. Bulla rolled her eyes. "Now you are, the seats here are hard as a brick."

Marron took a sip of her coffee and looked at her watch. "It's already noon, how much longer is this delay?"

"About a half hour more to go." Trunks said. Marron finished her coffee and threw it in the trash can across from her. "Airport stuff is so damn expensive! Four zeni for a small coffee! I could get a large with that." Marron complained. She crossed her arms over her chest only making her chest look bigger. Trunks couldn't help but look.

"Eye's up Mr. Briefs." Marron smirked. Trunks' head shot up and blushed causing Goten and Bulla to laugh. "Shut up." Trunks muttered.

"Flight 34 will now be boarding." The intercom rang.

"Hmmmm, I guess they're taking off early." Goten said as he stood up. Before Goten could stuff the last cookie in his mouth, Bulla grabbed it and ate it. "Oh come on!" Goten said looking at Bulla with sadness.

"I wanted some, I know you were gonna stuff it in your mouth before I could even ask. So I took it." Bulla winked. Bulla grabbed her carry on and walked over to the desk. Goten shook his head and grabbed his carry on bag. Trunks and Marron did the same and walked over to the desk. They gave the woman their tickets and entered the plane. The plane was big and had four seats in each row. Trunks and Goten put all the carry on's in the storage above them and sat down next to Bulla and Marron.

"So in about five in half hours we will be in Sydney. This is gonna be a long five hours." Marron pouted.

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

The plane took off and the spawns of the Z-fighters were already bored, there was nothing on t.v. and the flight attendants wouldn't give them any food yet. All the people around them only made it worse, babies were crying, and people were getting aggravated by the storage above them. Some people don't know how to pack because bags were falling out the storage. Trunks wished Bulma gave him the jet, but Bulma wanted to use it to go to France. Goten groaned and looked out of the window, then he saw an explosion. "Woah, I wonder what happened there!" Goten said as he pointed to the explosion. Trunks, Marron and Bulla squished together and looked out of the tiny window. They saw a short, spiky haired man fly up in the sky, he started shouting and screaming.

"Oh...my...god" Bulla said in disbelief. "What the hell is dad doing?!"

"What did he do this time?" Trunks asked and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother, you were allowed use your phones thankfully. It didn't mess up the frequency, Trunks looked out of the window again.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hi Trunks, you on the plane?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah...Mom...do you know why dad is in the city blowing up things?" Trunks asked. Trunks held the phone away from his ear as his mother screamed on the other end.

"WHAT? AGAIN? WHY THE HELL IS HE IN THE CITY IN THE FIRST PLACE? I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE GRAVITY CHAMBER? I SWEAR HE WILL BE DEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM! IT'S GONNA TAKE SO MUCH ZENI TO KEEP THIS OUT OF THE PRESS! UGH!" Bulma screamed and hung up.

"Bulma's pissed..." Marron laughed as she watched Vegeta land back in the city. Trunks locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Oh daddy, why?" Bulla asked as she shook her head. "Well Dad is gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight." Trunks smirked. They all sat back down in their seats and Bulla rested her head on Goten's shoulder. "I'm gonna take a nap, or at least try to." She said referring to the crying child behind them.

"Sweet dreams." Goten said and patted Bulla's head. Bulla smiled and closed her eyes, surprisingly, she fell asleep within minutes. Marron reached under her seat and pulled out her laptop. "Wanna play a game?" Marron asked Trunks. Marron pulled out two controllers from her shoulder bag.

"What game?" Trunks asked. "War Machine." Marron smirked. "Hell yeah I wanna play." Trunks said as he grabbed a controller. Marron hooked up the controllers and pulled up the game.

"I wanna play." Goten pouted. Marron and Trunks laughed. "We can take turns." Marron said.

"Wait, you don't wanna wake up my sister do you?" Trunks smirked. Goten remembered the last time he woke Bulla up. It was on her day off and she hadn't slept in days, Big mistake that's for sure, Bulla bitched at him for an hour, never again did Goten even think about waking her up. Bulla cherished sleep, it was one of her favorite things to do.

"Nevermind." Goten said.

"Don't listen to Trunks, Goten." Marron said as she slapped Trunks' chest. "She won't wake up if you're just moving your fingers. Don't move your arms and you'll be fine."

Goten grinned at and shot Trunks a finger. "Marron is a nice person other than some people on this plane." Goten said. As Bulla slept comfortably on Goten's shoulder, Trunks, Marron and Goten made bets to pass the time.

*2 hours later*

"To think, I'm a girl, and I beat two guys at War Machine." Marron gloated. "And you two thought I would lose most of the bets!"

"I let you win the first three." Trunks glared. Trunks lost 100 zeni to Marron and 50 zeni to Goten. Marron lost 50 to Trunks and 50 to Goten, while poor Goten lost 100 zeni to each.

"I won the most bets!" Marron grinned. "At least all of us got money back."

"True." Goten said. Bulla began to shift forward and she opened her eyes. "Are we almost there yet?" She asked.

"No, 3 and a half hours to go." Goten said. Bulla groaned and leaned back in her seat. "At least the baby stopped crying." Marron said.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Marron asked. "I don't know about you guys but I'm really hungry." Trunks said.

"Me too, when are we gonna eat?" Goten asked. Bulla grabbed her bag from under the seat and pulled out four chocolate bars. "This is all I got for now, we gotta wait until the flight attendant decides to give us food." Bulla said as she handed each of them a chocolate bar.

Trunks and Goten finished their's within seconds while Marron just nibbled on hers. Bulla ate hers in a couple of minutes, she looked over to Marron to find Trunks staring down at her chocolate bar.

"Can I have a piece?" Trunks asked. Marron looked at him, Trunks gave her puppy dog eyes, his beautiful blue eyes staring into her's. She could help but give in. She gave him two squares which Trunks finished in one bite. "Thank you." He grinned.

"O.M.G. NO FREAKING WAY!" A girl in front of them squealed. "IT'S TRUNKS BREIFS!"

The girl stood up in her seat and bent over to face Trunks. "I love you so much! You're so sexy! I knew J-16 magazine picked right when they voted you as sexiest man alive!" She squealed. "My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"Ummmm, thanks? And...nice..to meet you, Samantha.." Trunks said trailing off. He was afraid of meeting some crazed fan girl on the plane. Samantha had dark purple hair, she was tan and her clothes were very reveling. She wore a strapless blue top that only covered her breasts, and white shot shorts

"Oh look it's your sister!" Samantha said happily as she pointed to Bulla. "You're so pretty!"

"Uh, thanks.." Bulla said nervously. Bulla was used to men praising her, not woman.

"Who are these two?" Samantha asked pointing to Goten and Marron. "They're friends right?"

"Do you mind sitting back down?" Marron asked sweetly. Since Samantha was bent over, you could pretty much get a good view of her chest.

"I wasn't talking to you! Shut up!" Samantha said rudely and turned back to Trunks. "So they're friends right? Blondie especially?"

Trunks raised an eye brow at the girl and looked at Marron. Marron looked like her was about to punch Samantha in the face. Goten on the other hand laughed while Bulla shook her head at the girl. Samantha reeked of desperation.

"Goten." Trunks said pointed to his best friend. "Is my best friend, Marron, the girl next to me, is my girl friend."

Marron smirked at Samantha as she looked at Marron in disgust. "You could do way better. How about me and you? We could go to a nice restaurant in Sydney" Samantha commented. "No, I just said I'm with Marron." Trunks said. Samantha glared. "Come on, we could have so much fun together!"

Marron glared and got up, she pushed Samantha down back in her seat. "Look, he's not interested!" Marron barked. Samantha sat quietly and turned around. Marron smirked and sat back down.

"Ok, one, thank you, two, I think someone is jealous." Trunks smirked. "You just told her I was your girl friend, I was being loyal." Marron said. "Yeah, ok." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Why did you tell her I was your girl friend?" Marron asked. "I knew she wouldn't want to hear that, so I said that hoping she would go away." Trunks said.

"Can you shut up and just make out already? The flirting thing is getting old." Bulla said as she propped her feet up on Goten's lap.

Trunks and Marron blushed, then turned away to continue their conversation. Goten laughed as the flight attendant came by.

"Food is now being served." She said.

"Thank dende! I'll have-" Goten started, but he was cut off by the flight attendant.

"All we have is regular burgers, bacon burgers and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Goten sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I'll have a bacon burger." He said. Goten wanted a feast, but if that's all they were serving might as well take it.

"I'll have a regular burger." Bulla said as she played with Goten's hair.

"I'll have a regular burger also." Marron said.

"Me too." Trunks said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." The attendant said then walked off.

Trunks and Marron turned back to their conversation while Bulla twrilled Goten's hair around her finger. "Your hair is really soft." She complimented.

"Thank you." Goten beamed. "Goten, you know how to do a fish tail braid right?" Bulla asked. "Yeah." Goten blushed. "Pan asks me to braid her hair when she's at my house."

"Can you do one for me please?" Bulla asked.

"Sure, turn around." Goten said. Bulla swung around and Goten turned towards her. Bulla's hair wasn't too long so it only took Goten ten minutes to finish.

"Thank you." Bulla said as she turned around. She rested her head on Goten's shoulder again and closed her eyes. Bulla drifted into and deep sleep and Goten rested his head on her's, before he knew it, he was snoring.

**(AN: Another chapter down! :) Review and tell me what you think guys! and please vote on my poll on my profile, thank you!)**

**atal15- Thank you :)**

**Marronchestnut- Lol nah, Vegeta won't take pictures of anything**

**Writer'sFantasy- :D Next chapter they'll be landing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I took some time out of wedding planning to write this chapter, I felt like I owe you guys. But before you begin to read this, T/P LOVER, I think you should look this:**

**T/P LOVER: I should report you, Trunks and Marron will never be together, just accept the fact that Trunks and Pan are meant for each other!**

**and you also reviewed my other story.**

**T/P LOVER: It's amazing how this story is getting reviews. It's the most stupidest story ever written! You should be ashamed of yourself! Write a Trunks and Pan fic, that would actually be worth reading. Stop this fic, it's pure trash!**

**Ok, who the hell are you to say that I should be ashamed of myself? Instead of leaving rude reviews on stories you hate, why don't you go read a story you like or get a fucking life. People like you give the Trunks and Pan shippers a bad name! I honestly don't have a problem with TxP, I respect most of the shippers. But shippers like you just get me so mad! Why can't you leave TxM shippers alone? We don't leave rude reviews on TxP stories! Stay on TxP and stop reading TxM fics if you hate it that much! Another thing, why would you report me? I didn't do anything wrong! Give me one good reason why you should report me. You're a fucking dick**

***breathes* Ok, now that I got that out of my system, here's a new chapter. And since I'm in the writing mood, I'll write the first chapter of "Responsibility" today :) Enjoy! Review please!**

**Chapter 5~**

Goten woke up to find Bulla looking out the window. "Hey B."

Bulla looked at him and smilled. "Hey sleepy head, glad you're awake, we're landing in 15 minutes." Bulla said. "Finally." Goten said as he sat up. He looked to the other side to find Trunks asleep on Marron's lap while Marron was texting.

Goten poked Trunks' head and laughed, he was out cold. "Trunks is a light sleeper, how did he fall asleep on a noisy plane?" Goten asked. "I don't know, he said he was tired." Marron shrugged. Goten shrugged and leaned back, running his hand through his soft black hair.

"So once we land, we go to the hotel and check in. Trunks and I have to go through some business strategies, what are you two gonna do?" Bulla asked Goten and Marron. Goten and Marron looked at each other in confusion, they didn't know what to do, they haven't even thought about Trunks and Bulla's purpose for going to Australia.

"Ummmmmm, I don't...know." Goten said. "Neither do I." Marron said. "Oh come on guys, there are so many places to go! You guys need to walk around a bit." Bulla said. "Well I guess we could walk around." Marron said looking at Goten. "Yeah, we could." Goten said. "And you could take me into some stores." Marron winked. Goten shook his head and laughed. "Nice try Marron."

Marron shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She said. Bulla shook her head as the pilot started speaking.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot speaking, Welcome to Sydney, Australia! Will be landing in about two minutes. Thank you for choosing Air Japan, have a wonderful day!"

Marron ruffled Trunks hair for him to wake up, he growled and turned on his other side. Marron rolled her eyes and flicked his ear. Trunks' eyes slowly opened and sat up, he held his ear as it stung with pain. "Why did you flick my ear?" Trunks asked.

"We're about to land." Bulla answered for Marron.

They felt the plane descend, and they touched land. The plane rolled to the jet bridge. Once the bridge attached to the plane, everyone was permitted to leave. They got their carry on's and walked out of the plane.

"Ok, now we have to go get our bags." Goten said as they through the airport. They all nodded and walked to the baggage claim. They got their bags and headed off to the limo waiting for them outside. They loaded all the bags in the trunk and jumped in.

"I can't remember the last I was in a limo." Marron said.

"The last time I was in a limo was for Gohan and Videl's wedding." Goten said.

They all sat back in silence as the limo pulled up to the hotel. They all got out and grabbed their bags, then made their ways to the check in desk.

"Hello, my name is Trunks Briefs, the penthouse is reserved under my name." Trunks said to the lady behind the desk. She typed away on her computer and looked at Trunks. "Found it." She said in an Aussie accent as she reached under the desk and pulled out four key cards. "Here you go, have a nice day." She said.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he grabbed the cards. He gave one each to Goten, Marron and Bulla. "Ok, let's go get settled, and Bulla we need to think of some strategies." Trunks said.

"I know." Bulla said as they walked off to the elevater.

Marron pressed the top button and scanned her key card. The elevator went up and they arrived in the penthouse.

"Holy crap this place is huge." Marron said as they all looked around. "The bedrooms are up the stair case." Trunks said.

They all dropped their bags and walked to the kitchen. "We can pack later, I'm starving." Bulla said as she rubbed her stomach. Bulla opened up the fridge and grabbed a bunch of food, so did Trunks and Goten. Marron just hopped on the counter and began playing a game on her phone. Trunks, Goten and Bulla finished and looked at Marron.

"Mar don't you want something to eat?" Goten asked.

Marron looked up from her phone and shook her head. "I'm not hungry like you saiyans." She laughed.

"Ok, B, let's get planning." Trunks said.

"Alright, so who in the building will we see first?" Bulla asked.

Marron hopped off the counter and grabbed Goten. "Hey buddy, why don't we go walk around?" Marron asked. "I don't wanna be here while they talk about business, it's boring."

Goten laughed. "It is, yeah sure let's go." Goten said.

"Where are you two going?" Bulla asked.

"We're just gonna walk around a little while you talk about what's going down tomorrow." Goten said. Trunks and Bulla nodded then went back to their conversation.

Marron and Goten walked into the elevator and hit the lobby button. They walked out of the elevator and out of the building.

"Let's go that way." Marron said pointing right. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, and that's when Valese entered Goten's mind again. Goten began to slow down and Marron looked at him.

"Goten, are you ok?" Marron asked. Goten's head shot up and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Marron raised an eye brow and looked at him closely. "Come on Goten, what's wrong?" She asked. Goten shook his head. "I don't know...I'm happy that Valese is gone, but...I'm also sad that she is." Goten admitted.

Marron shook her head and grabbed his hand. She led him over to a bench and they sat down. "Goten, of course you're gonna be sad that's she gone, but it's good that she is. Look on the bright side of things. You're a free man now, you can look at any girl without getting slapped by her." Marron giggled.

Goten laughed a little and shook his head. "Yeah I guess, but I'll always miss the feeling of someone at my side..."

Marron took a deep breath and looked at Goten. "Don't worry Goten, you'll find someone soon. It's hard trying to find someone that's right, but it's not gonna come to you on a silver platter. You gotta go and find that person yourself."

Goten nodded and leaned back. "So how are you and Trunks coming along?"

Marron blushed. "It's going." She said shyly and Goten laughed. "Bulla has been trying to find somebody, but the last guy she dated was another gold digger." Marron pouted. "I feel sorry for her, every guy only wants her money."

"I don't want her money." Goten thought out aloud. Marron raised an eye brow at him. "What?"

Goten shook his at the thought of him and Bulla. This was Trunks' little sister we're talking about! 'She's like a sister to me...right?' Goten thought.

"Nothing." Goten said quickly. "Goten." Marron said dully. "What are you thinking about?"

"I-I don't know...Bulla is a sweet girl-"

"YOU LIKE HER?!" Marron jumped up with excitement.

Goten jumped up too and hushed her. "I...I dont know..." Goten said trailing off.

"Oh Goten, Bulla is a really sweet girl. You two should defiantly go out on a date, you won't regret it." Marron said.

"I don't know Marron..."

"Goten at least try, remember, the right girl isn't gonna come on a silver platter and a girl like Bulla doesn't stay single for long. Give it a shot, but don't say it's a date, just get to know each other a little better."

"...Alright."

**See you all in August! Review please!**


	6. Note

**_Hi everybody, I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating this story anytime soon. I don't feel the need to update it just yet. I have plans for this story, but like I said I don't have the need to do it. I will update it soon, it's just gonna be on break for a while._**


End file.
